Frayed
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Sequel to In Over My Head! Set five years later. Chapter 11 is up! Two years after the previous chapter. London is in the hospital. Why is that?
1. Going Home

-1A/N: Well, I decided to make a sequel to In Over My Head! Yay me! Ahem, anyways, should I do the song title/chapter title thing again? I thought this was a good title for the story, so I went with it. It's not from a song though. I went ahead a few years in the future (again) and now Zack and Cody are 21 and London and Maddie are 23/24. If I do name all the titles after songs, I'm just gonna include the lyrics, so you'll see the relation between the song and the chapter. Sometimes, there won't be any relation. In which case, I just liked the title and used it. Did that clear things up?

Disclaimer: I don't own the song and I don't own the characters. Only the plot.

Story Summary: Set five years after In Over My Head. Cody and London are still in love. Will life's trials and tribulations tear them apart?

Chapter Summary: The beginning of summer. The gang returns from New York. Zack and Maddie drop a bomb.

!#$&()+

Boston. It had been his home ever since he was twelve years old. He'd been away from it for almost a year. He couldn't believe it had been that long already. Ten and a half months since last summer. Cody Martin glanced over at the brunette, fast asleep beside him. The brunette was, of course, London Tipton. Better known as the love of his life. They'd been in New York for three years altogether, but came home to Boston every summer. Cody was attending Princeton University, but could not leave London behind. They ended up going to New York together. It was basically the same story with Zack and Maddie. But, instead of Princeton, Zack was going to a community college. On a basketball scholarship. He never was the sharpest tool in the shed. Cody smiled at the thought, as he glanced across the compartment at his brother. He and Maddie were gazing out the window fixatedly at something. They were all taking the same train home. Cody glimpsed at his watch. They still had about half an hour until they arrived in Boston. He gave a momentary look to his hand, which was clasped in London's. She'd only been sleeping for ten minutes, which Cody was surprised by. She'd sat up almost all night packing for their trip. She'd become surprisingly domestic since they were younger. Instead of acting like a spoiled rich hotel owners' daughter, she acted sweet and gentle, and had become incredibly responsible. Although Cody seldom admitted it, it was mostly due to him. He'd changed her life for the better. She always knew that and always would. But Cody liked to think that she'd changed his life too. Maybe even saved it in some way. Even though he couldn't pinpoint a specific action to prove it, that was just the way he felt. He had truly found love with her and loved thinking about it. He sighed happily as the train began to slow down. It was a rest stop. He gently shook London, but nothing happened. He gently brushed his lips against her cheek, which cause her to stir. She opened her brown eyes slowly.

"We're in Boston already?" She asked with a yawn.

"Almost. We're at a rest stop," he explained. She stretched her arms over her head. Maddie and Zack had already gotten off the train. Cody took London's hand and helped her up, leading her off the train to stretch their legs.

Meanwhile At the Tipton

"The boys are coming home today!" Carey yelled happily to everyone in the lobby. This included a few guests, Arwin, Esteban and Mr. Moseby. Mr. Moseby glowered.

"Don't remind me," he told her, once she had treaded over to him. Carey chuckled. She knew deep down that he liked Zack and Cody.

"As _unhappy _as you are that the boys are coming home, don't forget. They're bringing London and Maddie too," she teased. At that very moment, a group of people entered the lobby with a great deal of luggage. Carey gasped, as she recognized her twins instantaneously. She pulled them both into a tight, winded hug. She then ran straight to their traveling companions and hugged them as well.

"Hey, Carey!" Maddie and London addressed her, merrily. Esteban came down to help with their luggage. Arwin came to greet the four as well. London spotted the man who had practically raised her and ran straight into his open arms.

"Welcome home, London," Moseby told her. He walked back over to the group. He glanced at the other three.

"Madeline, Zack, Cody. Hello again. Try not to destroy my hotel," he told them seriously. Carey completely ignored him, and led them up to their suite. They were partially hungry, so Carey made them all dinner. She was certainly a better cook then when Zack and Cody were twelve.

"Mom, we kind of have something to tell you," Zack began, referring to him and Maddie. Carey perked up in her seat to listen carefully. London and Cody did too, seeing as how they had yet to hear this news also.

"I'm listening," Carey replied, forking some turkey into her mouth. Maddie and Zack looked at each other uncertainly.

"We're getting married. We're engaged," Maddie blurted out. Carey's mouth fell open and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. She began waving her hands around in the air, and hurried over to them. She shared an intense group hug with both of them and began weeping over them.

"My little baby is getting married!" She cried.

"Congratulations," London squealed, running over to add onto the extremely Kodak moment. Cody just sat there and chuckled to himself. He was lucky. That was the only way to describe it. He stared at the people who loved him and thought of himself as the most fortunate guy in the world.

A/N: Aw, how sweet. Don't worry, the drama will begin as the story progresses. Did that seem short to anyone else? Ciao!


	2. This is Your Life

-1A/N: Yeehaw! Ride 'em cowboy! Oh, uh ahem. Excuse me for my redneck outburst. My bizzad. Anyways. Here's chapter two. This song is 'This is Your Life' by Switchfoot. I know, I just put the first chapter up today, but I felt like updating again!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the people in this. I'm not that creative.

Chapter Summary: While Carey's in a frenzy about wedding plans, London ruminates her life and her decisions.

!#$&()+

London gave a great sigh as she watched Carey running around the suite. It was the morning after they'd arrived back in Boston, and Maddie and Zack's news had Carey going out of her mind. Their wedding was a year from then, but Carey seemed to think they wouldn't have enough time to prepare for it. She was robotically calling florist's and churches, catering companies and wedding planners. London watched with an amused smile as Cody emerged from the bedroom.

"Good morning," she greeted him, through sipping her coffee. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek and turned around to watch his mother's crazy conduct.

"She at it again?" He asked her, shaking his head.

"Yep," she replied. It didn't bother her in the slightest. She knew it was because Carey loved Zack and Maddie with all her heart. She wished her parents would have reacted that way when she told them big news. Her mom had passed away two years earlier, from liver cysts. She reflected on it sadly for a few minutes, as she watched Cody's mother.

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead_

_Yesterday is a promise that you've broken_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

"You okay?" Cody asked her, putting a shielding arm around her.

"Uh, yeah," she began, getting up and grabbing her purse.

"I'm just gonna go to the store really quick," she finished.

"You want me to come with you?" He replied, troubled over her sudden change in posture.

"Um, no. I'll be back soon," she said, throwing him a fake smile, and chastely kissing him before walking out the door. Okay, so she lied. She wasn't okay nor was she really going to the store. She decided to go to the park to clear her head.

_This is your life_

_And today is all you've got now_

_And_

_And today is all you'll ever have_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

London sucked in the fresh scent of summer as she paced slowly to the little bridge overlooking the creak. She pushed her legs in between the pillars, and dangled them over the fast flowing water. Her dark hair fluttered aimlessly around her face in the summer breeze as the ever-powerful sun shined down, reflecting off of the water. She'd learned to appreciate these things a bit more, as she had grown more mature through her years. Ah, her years. There's a road she didn't particularly want to stroll down today. Anytime she thought about her past, she thought about her mother, and the poor relationship they had. She avoided thinking about it whenever she could, but it was no use. Once it flared up in the back of her mind, she just let the tears flow freely. And they did so, dripping into the current of the creak below her.

_This is your life_

_Are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life_

_Are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life_

_Is it everything you dreamed_

_That it would be_

_When the world was younger_

_And you had everything to lose_

Everyone had regrets, but London was one to harp about them. She certainly didn't regret any part of her life that had anything to do with Cody, mostly just her parents. She blamed them for bringing her up with no sense of moral responsibility or knowledge that would help her in the world. She blamed them for trying to buy her affections instead of trying to be real parents who cared for her. She blamed them for abandoning her to go on an extravagant vacation, or a Caribbean cruise, when she needed them. She blamed them for making her blame them for everything. The only sense of herself she had was the love she felt for Cody and his family. She also blamed her mother for making it so hard for her to establish a relationship with her. She'd never forget the phone call she'd received informing her that her mother had passed away.

_Yesterday is a kid in the corner_

_Yesterday is dead and over_

_Flashback_

London sighed deeply as she watched the fading sights of Boston flash by her. She was taking a private jet to California where, she had been notified, her mother was hospitalized. There were several cysts in her liver and they were severe. Her liver function was currently compromised. Cody shifted in the seat next to her as her cell phone began ringing incessantly. She quickly picked it up only to find that her mom had died before she got there. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered the last thing her mother said to her. _'See ya, kid.'_ That was all she got. Her mom was going to a spa in California and that was all her mother said to her when she left. No hug, no reassurance that she would be back soon, nothing. In fact, she never even heard when her mother would be back. She buried her now tear-stained face into Cody's shoulder, and sobbed for hours. Now, she never would come back.

_End Flashback_

Yeah, that was a day she'd never forget.

_This is your life_

_Are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life_

_Are you who you wanna be_

_This is your life_

_Is it everything you dreamed that it would be_

_When the world was younger_

_And you had everything to lose_

"There you are," London heard a voice behind her call out. It belonged to an out-of-breath Cody. His voice was barely audible over the ripples of the bustling water.

"Interesting store. Never been to one like this before," he joked. She smiled.

_"_Just needed to clear my head, I guess," she replied, her voice cracking slightly because of her tears earlier.

"You've been crying. What's the matter?" He asked her, his caring nature taking over.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" She asked him out of the blue. He looked bowled over. He wasn't really expecting that.

"Of course not. Why would you ask me that?" He was slightly confused at this point. She was being secretive and mysterious. When she acted this way, there was something wrong.

"I didn't make it to see my mom before she died. I don't think I made much of an effort," she admitted, sadly. He was dazed. She barely ever talked about her mom.

"You tried as hard as you could. It's not like she ever made it easy for you," Cody said, a little angrier then he meant it to sound. She wavered slightly.

"I guess our strained bond wasn't exactly a secret," London guessed, embarrassedly. Cody took a hold of her hand and kissed it softly.

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(Don't close your eyes)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

What would her life be like in ten years? She often wondered if she would turn out like her mother. She would fight like hell to prevent that. It would be over her dead body that she ever wound up hating someone she loved so deeply. That had happened to her parents' marriage. She would have to start believing that she wasn't her mother. She was her own person. No thanks to her parents. That was why she owed Cody her life. He taught her to be independent. He taught her how to live her life the way she wanted to, and not how everyone else wanted her to live it. He showed her how love was supposed to be. Eternal, and not over after eight years. She would be forever grateful to him.

_This is your life_

_Are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life_

_Are you who you wanna be?_

London glanced around the emptying park and noticed that it was almost 12:30 pm. She'd been there for almost four hours. She noticed she had her head resting against Cody's shoulder automatically. He didn't seem to realize how late it was. She picked her head up slowly, and realized how hungry she was. Cody must have heard her stomach growl, because he laughed and said,

"You ready for breakfast, growly?" She giggled in return and followed him home. To _their _home.

_This is your life_

_Are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life_

_Are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life_

_Is it everything you dreamed that it would be?_

_When the world was younger_

_And you had everything to lose_

_You had everything to lose_

A/N: Alrighty then. I've got nothing to say now other then I hope you enjoyed that! Oh, and I made that a bit longer! Ciao!


	3. How I Fall Into Your Eyes

-1A/N: Lol, I'm really enjoying writing this! I hope you enjoy reading it! Anyways, here's chapter three. The song is 'Echo' by Trapt. Basically, here is where the drama starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the band, or the characters.

Chapter Summary: Cody and London enjoy a night out, but someone will ruin their enjoyable outing!

!#$&()+

"Come on, London!" Cody yelled impatiently from the kitchen. She always took forever to get ready, no matter where they were going. She quietly transpired from the bedroom in a striking pink getup.

"Hello, Ms. Pretty in Pink," he greeted her playfully, draping an arm around her. He'd become a lot more laid-back as he'd gotten older. She smiled flirtatiously at him and grabbed her silver purse, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

_Close my eyes_

_Let the whole thing pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,_

_(Asking why)_

They arrived at the restaurant minutes later, only to find it packed to the rim with people. They selected a table that was far in the back, that sort of had a dark atmosphere around it. Very romantic. As they saw that the chairs were across from each other, they pulled them to sit right beside each other. As she went to sit down, Cody pulled London's chair out for her. She beamed at him as he sat down beside her.

_I think about your face_

_And how I fall into your eyes_

_The outline that I trace_

_Around the one that I call mine_

Cody gazed deeply into London's eyes. He would find himself staring into them repeatedly sometimes. She was oblivious to this, but at the moment, she was staring back.

"What's the matter? Is there something on my face?" She asked, frantically touching her face to seek out the problem. He chuckled and pulled her hands away from her face.

"There's nothing on your face," he laughed. London smirked sarcastically at him.

"Well then why are you staring at me?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Because your beautiful, and I love you," he replied, pressing his lips to her forehead. She leaned against him gently, as he trailed the soft skin of her cheek.

_Time that called for space_

_Unclear where you drew the line_

_I don't need to solve this case_

_And I don't need to look behind._

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress coming up to them asked, not bothering to look at them, instead staring down at her notepad. Cody and London looked at each other.

"Chicken?" They asked each other in chorus. They looked at the waitress and nodded. She wrote it down, still not looking at them. The rudeness of the woman rubbed London the wrong way, but she said nothing. As she walked away, London rolled her eyes.

"Nice talking to you too," she joked. Cody laughed.

_Close my eyes_

_Let the whole thing pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,_

_(Asking why)_

They ate in conversation, as they always did. The night seemed perfectly normal to both of them. Little did they know, it was going to take a turn for the worse. When they finished, Cody grabbed his coat and London grabbed her purse. She didn't understand why he brought a coat in the summertime, but shelved the issue anyway. The walk home was pleasant. Cody would stop ever so often to point something out to her that she'd never noticed before. About two blocks away, Cody pressed his hand against his coat pocket, feeling the prominence of a small square object. _'Now or never,' _he thought to himself. London turned around to question why he stopped, and that's went things went horribly wrong.

_Do I expect to change the past I hold inside?_

_With all the words I say,_

_repeating over in my mind,_

_Some things you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,_

_an exit to escape is all there is left to find_

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but felt something cold and hard pushed up against his back. London leaned back slightly to see a long black gun barrel carelessly pressed to Cody's back. Her mouth fell open and she felt herself stop breathing. When her breath finally _did _come back, it was rapid and shallow. Her heart was beating much faster then it should have as she watched Cody's shocked face search for a solution to the problem. London glanced around the sidewalk only to find that no one was around to witness the horror unfolding seven inches away from her.

"Just hold still, and no one will get hurt," the perpetrator said. Cody did as he was told. It scared London to hear how calm his voice was. She heard a high-pitched giggle as the waitress, who had been so rude to them, stepped from behind Cody. London felt the urge to kill her, but realized she wasn't the one pulling a gun on Cody.

"Fine. Just please don't hurt her," Cody begged, in a wavering voice. It made London want to cry to hear him plead for her life. She felt a forlorn tear slide down her face.

Close my eyes

_Let the whole thing pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,_

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind_

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

"Just give me anything of value that you have, and we'll all be alright," the man's voice said. London implored Cody to comply with the man's demands with her watery eyes. Cody remembered the extremely valuable thing in his coat pocket. There was no chance in hell he'd let them get it.

"I don't have anything," Cody lied. The man laughed maniacally.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. Give me your valuable stuff," the man said, a bit more forcefully this time.

"Just give him whatever you have, Cody!" London cried.

"Shut up! Unless you want a bullet in the head," the man yelled at her. Cody felt like snapping at that point. No one talked to her like that.

_(I know I always loved you)_

_(I know I always loved you)_

_(I know I always loved you)_

"I swear," Cody added, his firm determination not faltering in the smallest amount.

"Oh really? Well what's in here?" He asked, attempting to snatch Cody's coat. Cody tugged it back only to hear the loudest blast he'd ever heard. London screamed, knowing exactly what had happened. She gasped in horror as a painful look spread across Cody's face and he toppled to the ground. The man and the waitress ran the opposite way and down an alley. London dropped to her knees and hovered over Cody, crying and screaming. She buried her head in his limp shoulder and pulled out her extremely handy cell phone.

_So I close my eyes_

_Let the whole thing pass me by_

_There is no time_

_To waste asking why_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I'll run away with you by my side_

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride_

Time seemed to be going in slow motion for London Tipton. She made no effort to move in the commotion surrounding her. There were sirens blaring and blue and red lights flashing, as she watched the EMT's lift Cody's gurney onto the large ambulance. Carey, Zack and Maddie had arrived on the scene, all with tears pouring down their faces having heard the news. They rushed over to London, enveloping her in a comforting hug. She didn't bother to hug them back, as she felt like the entire world had just come crashing down. She stared down at the puddle of blood that Cody had left on the sidewalk. Her unheard tears started back up again, as she picked his coat up off the ground. Why wouldn't he let it go? She reached deep into the pocket and furrowed her brow as she felt something soft. She slowly pulled it out and felt herself break down inside, and yet she remained completely still on the outside. She felt more tears roll down her wind burnt cheeks as she saw what she'd pulled out. It was a tiny velvet ring box and inside, a gold, diamond encrusted band that sparkled off of the flashing lights. She closed it and held it securely in her fisted hand.

"Are you Cody's wife?" One of the ambulance officials asked her.

"Yes," she replied, in a weak, squeaky voice.

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind_

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

A/N: Well that was angsty and dramatic. Next chapter will be up soon. Ciao!


	4. Breathing is so Wonderful

-1A/N: Alright, chapter four of my extremely so far action-packed story! I think I should change the rating now :) The song is 'Lose it All' by BSB.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cody, London or any of the other TSL people. I did however, own the gunman and the waitress. I also don't own this song or the band.

Chapter Summary: Cody is hospitalized. Will he be okay?

!#$&()+

Cody grunted with pain softly, as his eyes drifted open. The only thing he could muster to think was how much his midsection hurt and how white the walls were. As soon as his eyes had opened, people surrounded him instantly. He recognized Zack, his mom, Maddie and a few doctors. He wondered where London was. Had the man gotten to her?

"Where?" He managed to ask his mother. She automatically knew what he meant.

"She's over there, asleep in the chair beside you," she whispered. She was in tears just like the rest of them. He glanced over to the near-by chair in time to see London stir faintly, then sit up, with distress plain and clear on her face. She broke down weeping, seeing that he was awake. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to hurt him.

"I was so scared! I love you so much!" She whimpered.

_Take what you need_

_Cause I can't hold my breath_

_Say what you feel_

_Cause I've got nothing left_

He lifted his arm and rubbed her back softly.

"I'm okay," he said in a tired, muffled voice.

"No, your not. You just got shot," she argued, shaking her head at his willfulness. He tittered softly. It was certainly like her to argue with you when you say your okay.

"Do you remember what happened?" Zack asked, his voice breaking a little.

"Yeah. He didn't get my coat, did he?" He asked, obviously not concerned with his physical well-being. London scoffed.

"Would you forget about the coat? Your alive. That's all that matters," she scolded him. He laughed.

"You looked inside, didn't you?" He asked with a small smile. She gave him a small nod.

_I made a promise to myself last night_

_I'm gonna keep it if it's wrong or right_

"So?" He asked her eagerly. She looked slight confused.

"So, what?" She replied.

"You saw what was in there. You know what I was going to ask you," he said, significantly. She looked completely taken aback.

"You were going to propose to me?" She said in a petite voice, tears springing up in her eyes.

"Let's leave them alone, guys," Carey said, a bit of surprise in her voice, to Zack and Maddie.

_And if I lose it all_

_There'd be nothing left to lose_

_And I would take the fall_

_Cause knowing you are out_

_There breathing is so wonderful_

_It's a chance I take even if I break_

_And I lose it all, if I lose it all_

_It wouldn't matter anyway_

"Yes, as a matter of fact. And since we're here, alone, I'd like your answer," he teased her.

"Your lying in a hospital. You have a hole in your stomach. This isn't the time or the place," she disagreed. He looked a little thwarted.

"I think it's the perfect time. It's a miracle that I'm alive. In the wake of a miracle, I'd like to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me," he retorted, clutching his stomach a bit.

"If I answer you, will you lay down and rest?" She replied in a softer manner.

"I sure will," he replied, staring up at the ceiling. She heaved a sigh and walked over to him, gripping his hand.

"Yes, I will marry you," she replied, leaning down and placing a light kiss on his lips.

_Don't change a thing_

_Perfect as you are_

_Time has a way_

_Time is all I've got_

_If my heart should shatter watching you_

_There'd be one less thing I'd have to do_

They heard a loud 'wooing' noise coming from the hallway, and knew that Carey had heard them. They smiled at each other for a split second as London laid her head gently on Cody's shoulder.

_And if I lose it all_

_There'd be nothing left to lose_

_And I would take the fall_

_Cause knowing you are out_

_There breathing is so wonderful_

_It's a chance I take even if I break_

_And I lose it all, if I lose it all_

_It wouldn't matter anyway_

They both awoke the next morning with several doctors looking down at them.

"Morning sleep heads," Carey greeted them from the chair.

"Hey," they replied, rubbing their eyes.

"Well, your stats are looking pretty good. We removed the bullet and, luckily, it didn't puncture any of your internal organs. You are very fortunate," one of the doctor's informed Cody. '_Don't I know it.'_

"Where's Zack and Maddie?" London wondered out loud, noticing they weren't in the room.

"They're down in the cafeteria," Carey responded, taking a sip from the water bottle. A few seconds later, as if on cue, the absent couple appeared in the doorway, hands full of balloons and cards. They laughed at their mothers bewildered facial expression.

"We couldn't decide what we wanted to get, so we just got pretty much everything," Maddie giggled. Cody and London smiled at them, and then turned to look at each other.

_And Heaven will be waiting_

_When I fall into your open arms_

_I believe you'll find me there_

_You'll find me there_

"You should be able to go home soon," the doctor said cheerfully. London muffled a quiet sound of relief and turned around to hug Cody.

"Your going to be okay!" She said through tears of joy.

"Well, I told you that," he replied, through her hair that had flown into his face. He didn't mind it though. He loved her hair. He felt his stomach rumble quietly.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked, hopefully.

"Anything you want. And I'll even feed you," London said, a small, mischievous grin becoming visible. He wriggled his eyebrows at her secretively.

"How about some eggs?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll get 'em," Zack offered. Cody smiled at the supportiveness of his family, as everyone filed out of the room except for London.

_And if I lose it all_

_There'd be nothing left to lose_

_And I would take the fall_

_Cause knowing you are out_

_There breathing is so wonderful_

_It's a chance I take even if I break_

_And I lose it all, if I lose it all_

The next couple of days passed slowly for Cody. He'd grown very jaded of the hospital. He missed his home and was ecstatic when he was informed he could return. London had all of his things packed and was waiting with a wheelchair at the foot of his bed an hour later. He smiled up at her lingeringly for a moment, before being helped out of bed by his brother and into the wheelchair. As he settled comfortably into the wheelchair, a couple of policemen walked into the room, unannounced.

"We'll need a word with you, Mr. Martin," one of them said sympathetically to Cody.

_And if I lose it all_

_There'd be nothing left to lose_

_And I would take the fall_

_Cause knowing you are out_

_There breathing is so wonderful_

_It's a chance I take even if I break_

_And I lose it all, if I lose it all_

_It wouldn't matter anyway_

A/N: Well, that didn't go exactly the way I expected. I don't precisely know how, but anyways. Ciao!


	5. If I Just Breathe

-1**Chapter 5: If I Just Breathe**

**A/N: **Anddddd here's chapter five. This song is 'Breathe' by Michelle Branch. I know, I'm going crazy with the Michelle Branch songs, but oh well!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, singer or the main characters. I do own the policemen in this chapter though.

**Chapter Summary: **The gunman is revealed. Meanwhile, what's London having second thoughts about?

!#$&()+

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_And it's keeping you away_

"You found out who shot Cody?" Asked an astounded London. They were still in Cody's hospital room, standing in front of a policeman. The cop had just told them the good news.

"Yes ma'am," the man replied, tilting his hat.

"How'd you do that?" Cody asked. The man, who'd introduced himself as Officer Harris, looked as though he'd been kicked.

"Well...uh...he confessed to the crime. Came in to the precinct yesterday. He's been charged with attempted murder. He'll be put away for quite a while," he replied.

"So, who is it?" London asked, her hand now covering her mouth, which had dropped open minutes earlier.

"We've identified him as Lucas Morrison," he stated. London's eyes could have been mistaken for saucers at this point.

"Luke?" She said in a barely perceptible whisper.

"Yeah. He said he knew both of you. We also identified the girl. Her name is Brianna Campbell," Officer Harris told them, now twisting his hat around in his hands.

"Why would he confess?" Cody asked, now angry.

"He said he wanted both of you to know who did this to Mr. Martin," he replied. Cody's fists were clenched. He was going to go find Luke and strangle him. Yeah, that's it.

_So just give me one good reason_

_Tell me why I should stay_

_Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_Saying things we never meant to say_

"No Cody," London said soothingly, on the ride home.

"You condone what he did?" Cody asked her, perplexedly.

"Of course not! But if you kill him, you'll end up in prison. You think I want that?" She asked, trying to calm him down. Cody took a couple of deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

"Your right. I should just calm down," He said more to himself then to London. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"But I just want to run him over. Then back up and do it again!" He exclaimed to her. She gave an annoyed sigh. She realized it was pointless to try to calm him down. He was going to go on about it forever. Not that she didn't blame him. She was furious about it too. She just didn't want him to do something stupid. Get himself into trouble, you know? Cody threw her a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly.

"For what?" She responded, sipping on a vanilla milkshake.

"For putting you through all this," he answered, taking her hand.

"What are you talking about? Compared to what your going through, It's nothing," she replied.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she responded, bequeathing him a warm smile.

_And I take it just a little bit_

_I hold my breath and count to ten_

_I've been waiting for a chance_

_To let you in_

The ride home seemed like it was taking forever. Although, it gave London some time to perceive everything that had happened. She felt like crying, remembering that fateful night. She found it weird how, even after everything Cody had been through in the last couple of days, he was only worried about how she was doing. Guess that's what love is. Cody was wonderful to her. She trusted him wholly. And while she felt superb about it, it scared her sometimes. He scared her sometimes. She'd never felt so strongly or truly about anyone before. Her sentiment had gone crazy long ago. It all started with him. It all ended with him. She didn't know how to handle it.

_If I just breathe_

_Every little space between_

_I know_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

And what if she ever lost him? She'd never be able to function without him. She had come so close to losing him just days before. The thought sent her over the edge on the inside. Her soul quivered at the concept of having to live with him gone. It would be too much to bear. And there she was again. Thinking only of herself. But she couldn't help but be selfish when it came to his life. He had her feet planted firmly on the ground. He was her protector and the love of her life. But she wondered sometimes...

_Well, the talks are overrated_

_In not saying how you feel_

_So you end up watching chances fade_

_And wondering what's real_

What had she ever done to help him? He had made such an impact on her life, teaching her, and loving her. But had she even done that for him? She couldn't remember a time when she had done something so spectacular, or memorable for him. Of course, he always went around bragging to everyone about her. But for what? Did she even deserve Cody in her life? She'd always thought that loving him was enough. But maybe she had been wrong all along.

_And I give you just a little time_

_I wonder if you realize_

_I've been waiting 'til I see it_

_In your eyes_

When they finally arrived at the hotel, London was still lost deep inside of her brain. These were the thoughts that often haunted her. But still, she appreciated the long, reflective ride. As she collected Cody's belongings and carried them up to suite 2330, she spoke a word to no one about the silent argument she'd just had inside of her own head. Not even Maddie. She and Cody unpacked his things in complete silence. He could walk a bit better now.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her, grabbing her arm when they'd finished. She gave him a fake smile.

"Everything's fine," she lied, in her normal peppy voice.

"Your lying," he said with a sigh, seeing through her untruth. She gave a small sigh.

"I was just thinking," she said, as if it were no big deal.

"Uh oh," he said, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Why do you say it like that?" She asked, a little insulted.

"Because when you "think" you question your whole existence," he admitted, making air quotes around the word 'think'. She looked hurt at this comment. He gave her a look as though to tell her to stop denying it.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I do that. It's not my fault though. It's my brain's fault," she stated, crossing her arms.

_If I just breathe_

_Every little space between_

_I know_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

"Well, what was your brain thinking about?" Cody laughed, putting both of his arms around her.

"Lot's of things," she mused, a slight frown appearing on her normally perky and spirited face.

"Talk to me London. What were you thinking about?" He asked, nuzzling the side of her face.

"Well, you know how you always say I saved your life in a way? I don't see where you got that. I don't see how I help you in any way. I don't even see how I deserve you," she explained, a few tears falling without restraint. He wiped them away and looked solemnly at her for a moment.

"London, listen to me. I don't want you to ever feel that way. You deserve the world, but can you settle for me?" He asked, a small smile emerging on his face. She smiled and closed her eyes tightly.

"I always have and I always will," she sobbed freely.

_Breathe_

_So I whisper in the dark_

_Hoping you'll hear me_

_Do you hear me_

London could have sworn that she felt Cody crying too, as they clung to each other for about an hour.

"Dinner!" They heard Carey yell from the kitchen. They both glanced at the door of the bedroom and looked back at each other.

"Will you feed me again?" He asked her with a chuckle, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I think it's your turn to feed me," London pouted in a teasing way. They laughed for a few seconds afterwards.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower first. Go ahead and eat," she told him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He watched her walk towards the bathroom.

_If I just breathe_

_Every little space between_

_I know_

_Everything is alright_

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me_

_You'll see_

_Everything is alright_

_Everything is alright_

_If I just breathe_

"I think I'll wait for you," he said to thin air, seeing as how she'd already gone into the bathroom and closed the door. He smiled slightly, and laid back on the bed, wandering into a short dreamless nap.

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain_

A/N: Okay...Well, the real drama doesn't start 'til later, just to let you know. Just about everyone will be involved in that. Well, Ciao!


	6. Surprise, Surprise!

-1**Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise!**

**A/N: **Okay, six is here! This won't have a song, the chapter will explain. Max will make a special appearance in this chapter and maybe the next couple of chapters. This will most likely be a two-part chapter. BUT IT'S NOT THE END! Oh, I'm gonna make Max kind of...well, you'll see. Don't confuse it as my personal opinion of her though. I like her!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cody, London or any of the other TSL characters. I also don't own TSL in general. I do own Melissa, Franklin, Cameron and Jake though. I also don't own FYE, or any of the bands mentioned.

**Chapter Summary: **It's almost London's birthday. Cody throws her a surprise party. All of her friends, including Max, fly to Boston. Will the entire party ruin Maddie and Zack's engagement?

!#$&()+

"Okay, you know why we're all here," Cody announced to Maddie, Zack and Carey. They were all seated in the living room of the suite while London was at the store. Cody had conned her into going so he could discuss the secret plans he had for her surprise birthday party with his mom, brother and Maddie. It was two days away, so they had little time to organize it.

"Maddie, your in charge of flying Melissa, Jake, Cameron, Franklin and Max in. Mom, your in charge of decorations. Zack, you get the food and the CDs I asked you to get," Cody instructed.

"Max is coming?" Maddie asked, unenthusiastically, remembering her and Zack's history. Cody nodded, ignoring the tone in her voice.

"Honey, are you sure you should be planning a party? I mean, your not exactly 100," Carey nagged him.

"I'm fine, mom. Just get the decorations." And with that, Carey went to a party store, Zack to a grocery store and CD store, and Maddie called all of the guests. She started with Melissa. She was excited to speak to all of her old college friends. She hadn't seen any of them in over three years. She waited excitedly, listening to the rings, anticipating for Melissa to pick up the phone. She heard a baby crying as she did.

"Hello?" Greeted a tired female voice.

"Melissa?" Maddie asked, wondering if she had the wrong number.

"Maddie? Is that you?" The voice asked, pepping up a bit.

"Yeah! Who's baby do I hear?" Maddie asked, drumming her fingers blankly on the kitchen table.

"Mine. I got married!" She said excitedly. Maddie let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah. It's okay. A little tiring sometimes," Melissa replied, obviously holding the baby.

"How old is the baby?" Maddie asked, regretting not talking to Melissa for three years.

"She's almost one. Her name is Kayleigh. She really doesn't like sleeping," Melissa joked. Maddie laughed softly.

"You'll have to bring her when you come to Boston tomorrow," Maddie said deviously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Melissa chuckled, not remembering that she made plans to come to Boston.

"London's birthday is in two days. We're throwing her a surprise. Your coming right?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"Oh, of course!" Melissa answered eagerly.

"Cool, I'm inviting Franklin, Cameron and Jake too," Maddie informed her, hearing a weird sound on the other end.

"Well, I'll tell Franklin," she laughed.

"Oh, you still talk?" Maddie replied.

"Everyday, seeing as how I'm married to him," Melissa responded, with a mild giggle. Maddie laughed loudly.

"That is so cool! One less person I have to call," Maddie joked, slapping a hand to her forehead. She couldn't believe they'd gotten married. They fought all the time in college. As she hung up with Melissa, she prepared to call the rest of the invited guests.

Meanwhile At the store with Zack

Zack hummed to himself, filing through all the CDs of the local FYE. He had to locate four of London's

favorite CDs. He was now looking for Natalie Grant. He couldn't find it anywhere. He'd never even heard of Natalie Grant. He heaved a sigh and jumped up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Looking for this?" The voice asked. Zack saw, when he turned around, that it belonged to a very familiar brunette. She was, indeed, holding the CD he was looking for.

"Max?" He asked, shocked.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!" She said cheerfully, as he wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug.

"When did you get back to Boston?" He asked, dazed.

"Just like, twenty minutes ago! So what's new?" She replied, decked out in baggy camouflage pants, a short-over-long sleeved shirt and a black ski cap. Some styles never change.

"Oh, well I'm hunting for CDs for London's surprise party. Your coming right? Maddie was gonna call you, but your already here!" Zack rambled, searching for the rest of London's CDs.

"Oh, of course I'll come. When is it?" She asked, helping him.

"Saturday. Know where to find Fallout Boy?" He asked hopefully. She laughed and helped him find it.

Meanwhile At the store with Carey

"Ah, where are the streamers!" Carey yelled, causing tons of customers to look at her funny. She smacked herself in the forehead and kept searching the endless aisles. (A/N: Nothing really happening here...)

Meanwhile At the suite with...EVERYONE!

London droned happily, as she slid her copy of the cardkey through the slot of their suite. She was surprised to see a group of people standing in the living room. She noticed a familiar person who wasn't there when she left.

"What's going on?" She asked, with a suspicious laugh. Carey breathed an unnoticed sigh of relief. Good thing she hid everything in a closet.

"Nothing. Look! Max came to visit!" Zack exclaimed, grabbing Max's arm and pulling her in front of London. Max gave a smile and waved forcedly to London. London noticed a scowl on Maddie's face and knew exactly why it was there. She knew of the grudge she held against Max. London didn't blame her either, after everything that went on just a few years back.

Flashback

"Maddie, you can go to hell!" An angry Max screamed through the door, as she ran through it. She'd just heard that Zack and Maddie were together.

"It's not my fault that you didn't act on the chance you had. Zack used to like you, but you turned him down!" Maddie yelled after her, following her out the door. It was a good thing that Zack wasn't there.

"That's because he was so damn in love with you! I knew I didn't stand a chance!" Max screamed back, spinning around, in the middle of the road.

"And you still don't!" Maddie shouted, her anger pushing her over the edge. Max made a shocked cry and crossed her arms.

"You know what? You and Zack can kiss my ass. I hope you both are very happy together," she replied, saying the last part with great sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, just go back to California! Let the rest of the world deal with your bullshit!" Maddie shrieked, running back into the college building. She didn't care if she never saw Max again.

End Flashback

Maddie had never, and never would tell Zack about that. The only person she'd told was London. Max obviously wasn't going to mention it either. She would just try and stay as far from Maddie as possible. Maddie would do the same. London forced a welcoming smile and sat down amidst all the commotion. Cody placed a kiss softly on her cheek as he sat down beside her. He was so going to surprise her. He really had no idea how much of a surprise this party was going to throw at all of them. Including him.

A/N: Oooh. What's shakin' at the Tipton? The next chapter will probably be overdramatic. But, who cares? I'm just an over-the-top kinda person! Ciao!


	7. Nothing Takes Your Place

-1**Chapter 7: Nothing Takes Your Place**

**A/N: **Okay. 7th chapter! Part two of Surprise, Surprise. I'm gonna use a song with this one. I know I already used a line of this song, but I'm gonna include the lyrics this time. In case you don't remember, it's 'Not Enough' by Our Lady Peace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, band, Starbucks or the TSL characters.

**Chapter Summary: **London's party is here! But, as always, a few things happen. Some good, some bad. Some confusing. What does it mean for everyone? And Maddie's got a secret!

!#$&()+

"What was that again?" A confused London asked. Cody had just asked her to go get him some hard to remember coffee from Starbucks.

"A double Mocha Cappuccino, no foam," he replied, trying desperately to get her out of the house. He'd told her happy birthday at least seven times that morning.

"Right. I'll try to remember," she stated with a skeptical smile. She gave him a light kiss and walked out the door.

"Happy birthday!" He yelled to her. He heard an exasperated "Thank you!" He smiled to himself. He loved to annoy her. He frantically called everyone out there to begin decorating quickly. He commanded Maddie to call all of their friends and get them over there quickly. Maddie knew they were all in Boston already. Each one of them had called to confirm it. About an hour later everyone was there, the decorations were all put up, the food was cooked and on trays and the CDs were in the CD player. It was certainly a good thing that the Starbucks was a while away. They all looked anxious when they heard a noise outside the door.

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_**There's nothing you can do**_

_**There's nothing in between**_

_**You know the truth**_

Maddie quickly turned off all the lights as they heard the keycard slide through the slot. Everyone hid behind or under something as they heard the door swing open.

"Hello?" They heard a confused London call out. Cody had to suppress his laughter. He jumped as the lights flickered on, and they all jumped out at her.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted together. The look on her face amused everyone. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was sincerely stunned.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed as she spotted her four closest friends. It just so happened that one of them was carrying a baby.

"'Lissa! You had a baby!" London shrieked. Melissa nodded and offered to let her hold the baby. London accepted the pitch and took the sleeping baby. She gave Cody a dazed look and made a squeaky noise.

"No. No, London. Put her back. She's not ours," Cody stammered, getting the concept of her look. London looked genuinely disappointed. Cody wondered if there was something to it, but decided to shrug off the topic. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He smiled into her cheek.

"Your very welcome," he whispered back. Melissa noted the ring on London's finger.

"Your married too?" Melissa asked, elatedly. London glanced at the ring on her finger.

"Engaged," she said, holding up her hand and shooting Cody a significant gaze.

_**There's nothing left to face**_

_**There's nothing left to lose**_

_**Nothing takes your place**_

So, the party continued for a while without incident. Everyone was enjoying themselves thoroughly.

"It's present time!" Cody announced to everyone. He noticed that a certain two individuals were missing from the crowd. It worried him a bit, to be completely honest. And even though it did, he dismissed it.

"Me first!" He declared immaturely. London giggled at his idiocy. He pulled a long and yet tiny jewelry box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment and looked as if the world would explode it she opened it. She looked up at him as if asking him with her eyes if she could open it now. He gave her a slight nod and she lifted the top of it slowly to unveil an alluring, brilliant diamond necklace. She gasped softly as she saw it, as if she had no breath left. Cody smiled and took it out of the box, clasping it around her neck. The living room light shined into the diamonds, causing it to reflect onto London's face, creating quite an illuminating result.

"Thank you!" London cried to Cody, as she wrapped her arms around him tightly for a few seconds. She provided him with a sentimental kiss, but quickly pulled away when she realized everyone was watching.

"Okay! It's my turn! Just don't thank me that way," Maddie laughed. London chuckled loudly, and awaited Maddie's gift.

"Oh, wait. I left it in the bedroom. Be right back," she pronounced to the crowd.

_**When they say**_

_**You're not that strong**_

_**You're not that weak**_

_**It's not your fault**_

_**And when you climb**_

_**Up to your hill**_

_**Up to your place**_

_**I hope your well**_

Maddie whirred quietly as she made her way to the bedroom. She laid her hand on the doorknob and swung the door open soundlessly. Her mouth fell open as her eyes descended on the sight in front of her. It was Zack and Max. Kissing. Against the closet door. Maddie felt the tears brimming her eyes as the pair made no attempt to stop what they were doing, as they had not heard her come in. Maddie spun on her heel and slammed the door shut. That broke their intimate sanctuary as they let go of each other and looked around, embarrassed. They knew someone had just spotted them.

_**There's nothing left to prove**_

_**There's nothing I won't do**_

_**There's nothing like the pain**_

_**I feel for you**_

_**There's nothing left hide**_

_**There's nothing left to fear**_

_**I am always here**_

London watched fretfully as Maddie ran past her and out the front door. She gave a worried look to Cody and ran after her. London found Maddie sobbing in front of the elevator.

"What's wrong?" She asked, laying a consoling hand on her back. Maddie wept even harder.

"When I went to go get your present..." She began, but the bawling overtook her voice.

"What happened when you went to get my present?" London asked, knowing that Maddie sometimes blew things out of proportion.

"Max was in there making out with Zack!" Maddie cried out, with great anger. The assertion caught London utterly off guard. Her mouth was gaping and she let out an angry huff, laying her hand on Maddie's back again. She really couldn't think of anything to say that would make Maddie feel even remotely better. She bit her lip faintly and turned around, as she heard footsteps behind her. It was Zack, by himself. Maddie turned around, anger present in her stature.

"Where's your little girlfriend?" She yelled at him, crossing her arms, and falling back against the wall.

"She's not-" he commenced, but Maddie cut him off.

"Oh, save it! If you were kissing her, it only makes me wonder what else you've been doing, and for how long! I thought you loved me, Zack!" She wailed, now seated on the floor, back against the wall.

"There's nothing going on. She kissed me!" He retorted, trying like hell to reason with her. Maddie looked absolutely enraged.

"Oh, and you moved away? You did nothing to stop her! You just went along with it!" Maddie shot back, no longer crying over the situation.

"I don't know what I can say to convince you. Your going to believe what you want to believe," he said turning around to walk back to the suite.

_**When they say**_

_**You're not that strong**_

_**You're not that weak**_

_**It's not your fault**_

_**And when you climb**_

_**Up to your hill**_

_**Up to your place**_

_**I hope your well**_

Maddie looked furious.

"Your not even going to explain it to me? Your just gonna let me stay mad at you and be devastated?" She yelled to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around, also angry at this point. London had sauntered back to the suite by now, but was secretly listening at the door. As was everyone else, with the exception of Max, who'd left in a hurry by the stairwell.

"What do you want from me, Maddie! I don't get it! Your mad when I try to explain and your mad when I don't? What is it that you want!" He snapped, grabbing the sides of his face in a fit of rage.

"I want you to grow up, Zack! I want you to start taking some responsibility for the stupid things that you do, instead of making someone else pick up the pieces! I want you to be a man, and quit acting so childish!" She screeched, standing up. They were both now crying.

"I can't just grow up overnight, Maddie!" He sighed, sliding up against the wall.

"I suggest you try really hard," she replied, in her normal scolding voice.

"And why is that?" He asked softly, his voice worn out from all the yelling back and forth.

"I'm pregnant," she said in a low, angry voice, stepping into the elevator, leaving him there to wallow in his self-pity.

_**What you want**_

_**What you lost**_

_**What you had**_

_**What is gone is over**_

_**What you've got**_

_**What you love**_

_**What you need**_

_**What you have is real**_

He glanced up at the elevator. He was totally flabbergasted. He shot up towards the other elevator, hoping to catch her before she got to the front door of the hotel. He caught her, mid-lobby, grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"What?" She asked him, annoyed. He kissed her, very softly. (A/N: There's lot's of kissing in my story, isn't there?)

"I love you. I'm going to try to grow up. I promise you that," he promised, pulling her into a hug, while sobbing at the same time. She fought to push him away at first. She struggled with him for several seconds but gave up eventually. She began to weep too, as she enveloped him into a tight hug. They fell to their knees, crying together.

_**It's not enough**_

_**It's not enough **_

_**It's not enough**_

_**It's not enough**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**It's not enough**_

_**It's not enough **_

_**It's not enough**_

_**It's not enough**_

After their scene in the lobby and hallway, Maddie and Zack made their way back up to the suite.

"I'm sorry I ruined your party, London," Maddie said, hugging her friend, and still crying lightly.

"You didn't ruin it! I'm sorry about everything that happened," London replied.

"I assume you all heard the big news, as you were all eavesdropping," Zack supposed, tears still evident in his voice as well. But, they all looked at each other and shook their heads. Then, Maddie remembered how low she'd said it.

"We're having a baby," she told them, grabbing Zack's hand.

_**When they say**_

_**You're not that strong**_

_**You're not that weak**_

_**It's not your fault**_

_**And when you climb**_

_**Up to your hill**_

_**Up to your place**_

_**I hope your well**_

Carey resembled a bug for a moment, her eyes were so big. She ran over to hug them both, and to rub Maddie's stomach.

"I doubt you'll feel anything just yet. I'm only about a month along," Maddie said with a tearful chuckle. As everyone went on with the party, Maddie and Zack headed to the bedroom to talk things out. As Maddie took a seat in a nearby chair, Zack sat across from her, on the bed.

"You know, I'm still mad at you," Maddie said with a trivial frown.

"I know. You have that right," he replied, using his arms to hold himself up.

"You're right! I can't believe you would let another girl take my place!" Maddie said, raising her voice again. Zack shot up.

"What do you mean? It wasn't like that. Nothing takes your place," he told her, grabbing her hand. She glanced up at him as tears sprang to her eyes, a submissive smile developing on her face.

_**It's not enough**_

_**No**_

_**It's not enough**_

_**It's not enough**_

**A/N: **Geez, that was realllllly long! Hope that wasn't a problem. But anyway, Maddie's pregnant! YAY! She's gonna have a baby! Yeah, I guess you kinda figured that from the whole 'pregnant' comment. Ciao!


	8. Dragonfly

-1**Chapter 8: Dragonfly**

**A/N: **Okay, so um yeah. Maddie's pregnant and stuff. AWWWWW! Anyways, this is the 8th chapter. Oh yeah, no lyrics this time. I couldn't really think of a song to fit the theme of this chapter. I know, I'm making the story slightly more mature this time, but the characters are all older so I figured I'd make them act like adults. Sometimes...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cody, London, Maddie or Zack who are the only characters featured in this chapter. Carey is mentioned, but I don't own her either.

**Chapter Summary: **Cody, London, Maddie and Zack decide to take a relaxing vacation on a cruise ship. Bad idea.

!#$&()+

"Ready?" London asked Maddie, who was sifting through her luggage. Maddie nodded. She needed this. They all needed this trip. A break from life altogether. It hadn't been roses and daisies lately. It'd been stressful, dramatic and any other bad word you could think of. Maddie touched her stomach thoughtfully. London caught her, and did the same.

"I can't believe your gonna be a mom!" London squealed.

"Me either. Zack and I are gonna move the wedding closer because...well, obviously because I'm pregnant," she said, saying the word 'pregnant' like it was the oddest word in the world. It was something that would take some getting used to. She wondered what kind of parents she and Zack would be. Hopefully loving, caring parents like their own. Maddie smiled inwardly and grabbed the rest of her suitcases, carrying them out into the empty living room suite. She thought empty because no one was in there. London had gone down to the lobby to say goodbye to Moseby. Zack and Cody had driven Carey to a spa that was about an hour away. Maddie turned to stare at the room, retreating backwards slowly. She chuckled softly as she turned around and made her way to the elevator. The ride down seemed to take forever, and she was all alone on it. The hotel seemed strangely vacant today. As doors slid open, she saw that the lobby was the same. She gave London and Moseby a quick glance as she sat her suitcases down by the door. She didn't see Esteban anywhere, so she had to carry her own bags. London appeared beside her minutes later, as Maddie was staring out into the parking lot awaiting Zack and Cody's return.

"There they are," London said with a smile, spotting them out of the corner of her eye. They glanced back at the luggage they'd packed. They'd crammed a whopping eight suitcases through the elevator. They looked at each other, giggling. They'd overdone themselves a bit. Zack and Cody greeted them, walking through the swinging door, frowns appearing on their faces when they saw how much luggage the girls had. The girls glanced at each other and shrugged innocently.

"We can't fit all this stuff in the car," Zack chuckled.

"What? We only packed the essentials," they lied, pouting. The twins looked at each other and rolled their eyes, each grabbing two suitcases. London and Maddie grabbed the other four. As they all piled into the car, they began, as always, bickering over the radio station. Maddie and London were pulling for the Pop station. Zack and Cody were fighting for the Rock station. After a few minutes, they all agreed on turning the radio off to stop the fighting. The ride to the coast was a bit long, but not much conversation was taking place. Maddie began to feel carsick an hour into the trip. They had to let her out at a gas station six miles from their destination. After she'd threw up about four times, she made her way back to the car, woozily, yet briskly. This whole baby thing was pretty bad sometimes.

They finally arrived at the pier about eight minutes later. They saw a grand cruise ship at the dock and stared up at it in amazement. They'd never seen such a big ship. They read the name of it aloud in unison.

"R.M.S. Dragonfly," they said slowly.

They grabbed their suitcases and pushed through the bustling crowds and made their way to the onramp. They showed their tickets to the woman standing at the entrance and passed through a metal detector, Zack being stopped several times because of all the metal things he had. Chains, keys, you name it, he probably had it stashed somewhere. Maddie and London kept shifting their eyes around, embarrassed, while Cody was laughing at him. After he'd finally passed through, they were on a quest to find their rooms. Cody and London's room was 659, on E deck. Maddie and Zack's room was on the same deck, but the number was 666. Maddie stopped in front of the door, a wide-eyed, scared expression on her face.

"Bad things are going to happen in this room," she said almost sounding possessed. Zack stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"You bet," he said, wriggling his eyebrows at her flirtatiously. She punched him, hard, in the shoulder.

"You're a moron. I meant the number. 666. It's the omen. That number is cursed. It's a sign of the apocalypse" Maddie whispered, going back into her terrified trance.

"It's fine," he said, reaching out to unlock the door. Maddie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Maybe we should go home. I have a bad feeling about staying here," she pleaded.

"Maddie, everything's going to be okay. We're gonna be fine. We're going to relax and have fun," he reassured her. She gave him a small smile.

"Maybe you're right. I'll try to calm down," she said, in a fake "calm" voice. Zack bought it, and unlocked the door. Inside was a pretty nice room. There was a huge king-sized bed with a floral comforter and big, fluffy, white pillows. There was a few lamps, to make up for the lack of sunlight. There was, of course, no windows. Maddie heaved a sigh and plopped down on the bed, her uneasy feeling not leaving her for a second. She sat up hurriedly a few moments later, noticing Zack had left the room.

"Must've dozed off," she said with a yawn. She pulled herself off the bed and poked her head out the door, her light blue, flared jeans getting snagged on the doorstopper. She spotted Zack down the hall, coming out of Cody and London's room, a bit of anger on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, a little hesitantly.

"Their room is bigger than ours," he said madly, leaning against the door of the room. She giggled to herself for a moment before emerging wholly from the room.

"Wanna go up and get some lunch?" She asked, taking his hand, not waiting for an answer.

Meanwhile in Cody and London's room

London stared in awe at the room she'd be in for the next four days.

"It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, although no one could hear her. Cody had excused himself to go up to the upper deck to look around. London felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctively spun around quickly.

"It's just me," Cody revealed himself. London breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes momentarily.

"They have rock climbing and swimming pools and pottery classes up there! It's crazy!" He said excitedly. London smiled to herself. She loved when he got excited. It reminded her of when they were all younger. That's something that had never changed about him. His childlike quality is what she loved most about him.

"Why don't we go do something then?" London asked, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"What should we do first?" He asked, perplexed.

"Well, we could grab some lunch first. Then we could go rock climbing!" She suggested standing up.

"You really wanna rock climb with me?" He asked, not expecting the suggestion.

"Of course! I love you. And plus, it sounds fun," she said with a smile. He questioned her no further, but instead, took her hand and pulled her, running, up to the top deck.

When they made it up there, the deck was completely packed with people. They made their way, pushing past people, over to a restaurant that was nearby. They spotted Zack and Maddie sitting at a table and went to site down with them.

"Hey guys," Maddie stammered, through a mouthful of a sandwich. London laughed as she sat down.

"Hey," they greeted.

"We're gonna go rock climbing after we eat, wanna come?" London offered. Maddie nodded excitedly, while Zack looked a little thwarted.

"Are you sure you should be rock climbing in your condition?" Zack asked, arms crossed. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fine. I'll be fine," Maddie bolstered, forking some kind of salad into her mouth. Zack still looked unconvinced, and remained that way all the way to the rock climbing portion of the ship. There was no one there, fortunately. The instructor approached them cheerfully.

"First rock climbers of the day!" He said in a hospitable southern voice. They all nodded excitedly, with the exception of Zack, who was still concerned for Maddie's well-being. Cody and London started out on the first wall, laughing and racing each other to the top. Maddie was still strapping herself to suspenders and cables and Zack was trying to help her. She slapped his hand away.

"Stop trying to be so protective! I'm fine. I can do it myself," she said, a bit more hostile then she meant. He sighed and worked on his own.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little bit edgy. It's the hormones. I'm really sorry I snapped at you, but really, I'll be okay," she said, laying an encouraging hand on his shoulder, and smiled. He bit his lip, but returned the smile. As they began to climb the wall, everything seemed great. They were having a lot of fun. Maddie made it to the top before Zack and laughed at her achievement. She laughed for a few seconds, until suddenly, her cable broke. She toppled to the ground, with no physical restraint to stop her, she heard people screaming her name, as she hit the floor, darkness swirling around in her head, as she lost consciousness.

**A/N: **OH NO! I just realized that I've been really mean to Maddie throughout this story! Lol, sorry Maddie. But, I do like her. She's my favorite TSL character! The next chapter will be up soon!


	9. Everything Changes

-1**Chapter 9: Everything Changes**

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter uh...um...well, actually I've lost count. Lemme go back and count all the chapters. Okay, this is the 9th chapter. I think... The song is 'Everything Changes' by Staind. Love this song! Well, I know I cliffhanged you all quite a bit, and I'm really sorry about that. I know you're all wondering if Maddie's alright, so I'll shut up and let you get to the story part. And, I'm sorry if I'm putting a little less Cody/London in this story then the last, but there'll be more later.

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own anyone except the doctor. Does anyone really read these?

Chapter Summary: Is Maddie alright? And what about the baby? And what is London hiding?

!#$&()+

"Ow!" Yelled an anguished Maddie. She'd been airlifted off of the cruise ship an hour prior. She squeezed Zack's hand tightly and threw her head back on the pillow. The doctor was fooling with her wrist at the moment, which appeared to be broken.

"Is the baby okay?" She asked, through tears.

"I'll give you an ultrasound. That should tell us," the doctor replied, pulling the machine over to Maddie's hospital bed. The doctor, who had revealed herself as Dr. Ellis, rubbed a fair amount of petroleum jelly onto Maddie's stomach and turned the machine on. Dr. Ellis rolled the receiving end over Maddie's stomach looking at the screen thoughtfully.

_If you just walked away_

_What could I really say?_

_Would it matter anyway?_

_Would it change how you feel?_

Maddie was gazing frantically at the screen. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I believe your baby is going to be just fine, but I'm pretty sure your wrist is broken. We'll get an X-ray to be sure," Dr. Ellis explained. Maddie glanced up at Zack. He looked worn out and very worried. His eyes pretty much backed up her assumption. He gave her a small, reassuring smile, which she returned.

"I'm sorry," he told her, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. She gave him a confused look.

"What for? You didn't do anything," she chuckled a bit.

"Exactly. You just sort of fell, and I didn't do anything to help," he said remorsefully.

"Zack, there was nothing you could do. It all happened too fast. Plus, I shouldn't have been trying to rock climb in the first place. It was my bad judgment that landed me here, not you," she clarified, giving him a sincere smile. The doctor, who had excused herself to inform everyone else of the news, had returned with Cody, London and Carey in tow. They all rushed to her bedside with anxious, worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you all right?" Carey asked immediately, squeezing Maddie's good hand.

"I think so. My wrist just hurts really bad. They think it's broken," Maddie said, disappointedly.

"What about the baby?" Inquired London who was on the other side of her.

"The doctor says the baby's fine. They did an ultrasound," She answered, yawning a bit.

"So, is it a boy or girl?" Cody asked.

"We'll know in three months," Zack responded, not taking his eyes off of Maddie. He felt as though if he stopped watching her, something bad would happen to her.

_I am the mess you chose_

_The closet you cannot close_

_The devil in you I suppose_

_'Cause the wounds never heal_

He'd been on pins and needles ever since the whole 'Max' incident. He was worried that if he said or did the wrong thing, Maddie would never speak to him again. He would never want that to happen, so he'd just bite his tongue, hoping that it would blow over. As much as she denied it, he knew she'd never forgive him completely for what he'd done. How could she? He had let another girl kiss him with no regard to how Maddie would react.

As Zack watched Maddie sleep, these were the thoughts circling his mind.

_But everything changes if I could_

_Turn back the years, if you could_

_Learn to forgive me, then I could_

_Learn how to feel_

:Meanwhile

"Want some coffee?" Offered a tired London to an equally exhausted Cody. He smiled and took the Styrofoam cup of scolding hot coffee she had presented.

"Crazy month," he said, trying to make conversation. She gave a small laugh in agreement, remembering everything that'd happened. As she wandered through the month's events, she landed on the one where the man sitting next to her had nearly lost his life. She frowned slightly at the thought, and he questioned her expression.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking," she replied candidly, snuggling closer to him on the waiting room loveseat. She glanced out at the full moon above the city of Boston. They were staying the night at the hospital, seeing as how Maddie had to. London sighed into Cody's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. How would she tell him?

_Sometimes the things I say_

_In moments of disarray_

_Succumbing to the games we play_

_To make sure that it's real_

The next morning, London and Cody awoke with a start. They were being shaken awake by Carey, who was standing next to Zack and Maddie. Maddie, who had her arm in a cast and sling, bid them a good morning and offered them a trip to the cafeteria. Cody and London were obliged, so they all boarded the elevator. The trip down to the main floor was a bit slow. The hospital elevator was not nearly as fast as the one at the Tipton. As they entered the surprisingly not packed cafeteria, they went and ordered their food and sat down at a table. The atmosphere around Cody and London was eager and a bit panicky. All of these feelings were coming from London. Unbeknownst to her, Cody realized it.

_But everything changes if I could _

_Turn back the years, if you could_

_Learn to forgive me, then I could_

_Learn how to feel_

"Something wrong?" He asked offhandedly, sipping his coffee. She shook her head but he knew she was lying.

"No, really," Cody replied, a bit more forcefully then he'd intended. She noticed it too, because she gave him a 'back off' look. Evidently, he'd misread her expression.

"There's nothing wrong, but..." she trailed off, searching for the right words.

"You can tell me," he replied, listening intently.

"I know, I'm just trying to think of how I should," she said seriously.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Cody asked very crucially, nearly choking on his food. London gave a loud gasp.

"No! It's not that...I...I just..." she faltered. But as she was about to say something, Carey approached their table.

"Ready to go?" She asked, grabbing her purse. London nodded, but Cody looked reluctant.

"We'll talk more later," he told London, flinging an arm around her as they walked back to the elevator. She gave him a smile, but secretly dreaded their future conversation.

_Everything changes if I could_

_Turn back the years, if you could_

_Learn to forgive me, then I could_

_Learn how to feel, then we could_

_Stay here together, and we could_

_Conquer the world, If we could_

_Say that forever is more than just a word_

When they arrived back at the hotel, Cody pulled London aside, as everyone else went back up to the suite.

"Please tell me what's going on," he pleaded with her. He desperately wanted to know what was happening.

"I guess I _should_ tell you," she sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Please do," he replied, leaning against the wall opposite her.

"Okay. Um...You should know that..."

_If you just walked away_

_What could I really say?_

_Would it matter anyway?_

_It wouldn't change how you feel_

A/N: Okay, please don't hate me! I just love cliffhangers, but chapter nine will be up VERY soon! Ciao!


	10. Meant to Last

-1**Chapter 10: Meant to Last**

**A/N: **Yay, chapter 10 is herrrre : So, anyway, this'll mostly be a Cody/London chapter. Actually, I think the only other person featured in this chapter, besides Cody and London, is Maddie. The song in this chapter is 'I Still...' by BSB. This chapter will probably kinda sad. It'll probably be the last real chapter in the story. I'm thinking the next one will be the epilogue. I'm sorry to end it so soon, but I can't really think of where to go with it.

**Disclaimer: **Um, so yeah. I DO NOT own anyone in this fic.

**Chapter Summary: **London reveals her secret. It causes quite a rift between her and Cody.

!#$&()+

"What? Just spit it out," Cody demanded, ignoring the look London gave him.

"I got a new job," she blurted out. Cody looked skeptical.

"That's what you were so scared to tell me?" He asked with a slight chuckle. London looked a little less nauseous.

"You're not mad? Oh, that's good," she said, relieved.

"Why would I be mad? I think it's great. So, what's the job?" He asked, listening intently.

"A fashion intern," she said excitedly, hugging him.

"Sounds like fun. When do you start?" He questioned.

"In two days," she said, slowing her happiness, a bit.

"Wow, that's soon," he replied, realizing her newfound calm demeanor.

"Um, yeah. But, there is one bad thing about it," she said slowly and somewhat sadly.

_Who are you now?_

_Are you still the same_

_Or did you change somehow?_

_What do you do_

_At this very moment when I think of you?_

"What would that be?" Cody asked, a bit worried at this point.

"If I take this job, we'd have to move to California. And I _really_ want this job," she said, holding his gaze.

"But, that's clear across the country," he said, also a little less cheerful.

"But, it's a really great opportunity. We would have to make sacrifices sure, but it's something I'd really like to do," she said, perking back up, hoping he would agree.

"But, it's thousands of miles away from Mom and Zack and Maddie," Cody said, sighing a tad.

"It's not like we're not away from them in New York, but you have no problem with it there," London said, becoming a little annoyed.

_And when I'm looking back_

_How we were young and stupid_

_Do you remember that?_

_No matter how I fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_I just can't let you go_

"I do have a problem with it, but I'm in college. Not much I can do about that," he retorted, hands on his hips.

"Oh, it's okay to move away from your family when it's for you, but it's not okay when it's for me!" London shot back, making quite the scene. Cody just stared at her for a minute but then shook his head.

"You're calling me selfish?" He asked, his voice tinted in anger. The tone scared London a little bit. He'd never talked to her that way.

"Yeah. I guess I am," London replied, not backing down.

"And look who's talking," Cody replied, completely calm. London looked authentically distressed at his words.

"I guess you won't change, London. I thought you had. I thought you'd learned to actually think of other people before yourself, but I guess not," he continued, beginning to walk away.

"I thought you loved me. Why would you try so hard to change me?" London asked, on the verge of tears.

"I was trying to instill the tiniest bit of kindness in you, but looks like I failed," he said, glaring. She gasped silently, and let the tears flow quietly, pushing past him carelessly.

_I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said_

_And I_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_There's still no word from you_

"Where're you going?" Asked Cody, who was a little remorseful about the words he'd used.

"To pack! I'm not waiting two days. I'm leaving tonight!" London screamed, making Cody cringe.

"London," he called out. London spun around.

"Don't bother! Have a nice life!" She yelled, stepping into the elevator, not saying another word.

_Now look at me_

_Instead of moving on _

_I refuse to see_

_That I keep coming back_

_Yeah, I'm stuck in a moment_

_That wasn't meant to last_

"London, you can't just leave," Maddie pleaded, watching recklessly as London furiously packed her suitcases.

"Yes I can. And I'm going to. Look, I'll miss you and Zack and Carey, but it's something I have to do," she said. Maddie sighed sadly.

"And Cody?" Maddie inquired, looking like she was about to cry.

"I'd rather not go there," she was in a warning tone. As she finished packing her last suitcase, she gave Maddie a quick hug.

"I'll miss you. Tell everyone bye for me," London said briskly. The truth was, she was beginning to cry. She rushed out the front door of the suite without another word, carelessly and quickly heading back down to the lobby. She was relieved to see that Cody was not there. She gave a confused Moseby a quick hug and dashed out the door. As she hurriedly hailed a taxi, she didn't notice Cody running back into the hotel. He apparently hadn't seen her either, for the oncoming rain blurred his vision. London sighed as the rainfall dampened her spirits, which were already scarce to begin with.

_I've tried to fight it_

_Can't deny it_

_You don't even know_

Everyone in the Martin's suite was in tears (excluding Zack) when Cody burst through the door. After he saw the look on their faces, he knew something bad had happened.

"Where is she?" He asked, ignoring them questioning him being soaking wet.

"She left," replied Maddie, who was in a fit of tears. Zack was trying desperately to calm her down.

"When?" He asked, devastated. He hadn't thought she would really leave.

"She just left the suite about five minutes ago. You just missed her," Zack informed him, sadly.

"Where'd she go?" He asked, not faltering.

"The airport," Maddie replied, not looking up. That was all Cody needed to hear. As he sped off, he wondered what he would say to her.

_That I still need you_

_I still care about you_

_Though everything's been said_

_And I_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right beside you_

_There's still no word from you_

As Cody jumped in his car quickly, turning the key, what he found distressed him. His car wouldn't start. The belt wasn't even turning over at all. Cody grunted in anger, and banged his head against the steering wheel. He had to stop her from leaving or he would lose it. Hell, he already was. Why did he have to be such a jerk to her? He should have supported her instead of pushing her dream through a paper shredder. (A/N: A metaphorical paper shredder of course) It would be his fault if she never talked to him again. As his anger subsided a bit, he pushed out of the car, ignoring the rain. He decided to take a cab instead.

_I wish I could find you_

_Just like you found me_

_And I would never let you go_

London sighed as she approached the gargantuan airplane that would carry her to California. She boarded it sadly but turned to look at the sights of Boston. Lot's of memories there. Bad memories, good memories. But as she remembered, her thoughts drifted to Cody. She smiled as she remembered when Maddie and Zack had tried to set them up. But through her smile, tears formed. As she quickly retraced what she was doing. She realized it was wrong. As a flight attendant pushed her on the plane moaning about how it was almost ready for take-off, she thought she spotted a mop of familiar dirty blonde wet hair.

_:Meanwhile:_

Cody searched frantically for London. All he knew was he was surrounded by about two dozen planes. He saw a quick flash of black hair and realized the plane in front of him was his target.

"London!" He yelled out, but with no luck.

_:Meanwhile:_

As London settled into her seat, regretting what she was about to do, she could have sworn she'd just heard someone yell her name. As she looked around, she glanced out the window and recognized a familiar face standing outside. As she desperately tried to ignore him, her eyes would wander back to him every couple of seconds. It was becoming hard to stay on that plane.

_:Meanwhile:_

Cody could not think of anything to do, so he just stood there. His eyes scanned the windows, searching for her beautiful face. He failed in finding it though, so continued to stand there, hoping she would come out.

_:Meanwhile:_

As London's eyes drifted to Cody once again, she began to questions herself.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself out loud. In fact, it was a little louder then she would've liked. She was giving up the only person she'd ever been in love with for a stupid job. She rose from her seat ignoring the annoyed look from the stewardess.

"Ma'am, please get back in your seat," she ordered. London just gave her a smirk and kept moving toward the door of the plane. The stewardess grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to need you to get back in your seat," said the stewardess with a name plate that said Mona.

"I'm going to need you to open the door," London said, in a mocking voice, but completely serious. The stewardess heaved a great sigh.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because, the man I love is out there and if this plane takes off, I'll never see him again!" London said in one breath. The stewardess gave her a weird look, but unlatched the door. She raced out into the rain, searching frantically Cody.

"London!" A voice yelled out to her. As she spun around to greet Cody, he was standing maybe three feet away. Everything seemed to slow down around her. As her heart began racing, she sped off toward him. But just as you thought this would be a classic movie ending moment, she slipped on the saturated pavement and fell down. As Cody rushed towards her, worried, London burst out laughing at herself, her foolish act not phasing her in the slightest. Cody fought off the urge to join in the laughter and instead, helped her up and wrapped his soggy arms around her. London's merriment was soon joined with tears as she hugged him tighter then she ever had.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, not bothering to pull away to look at him. In fact, she never wanted to let go.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I agreed, when I proposed to you, to give up my life for you, so that's what I'm going to do. We're going to California," he complied, pulling back only slightly, gripping the sides of her face to where their faces were only inches apart.

"No, we're not. We're staying here," she smiled brightly, the tears stopping suddenly. Cody's damp blonde hair was tickling her cheek.

"We are?" Was all Cody could muster. London nodded her reply, and didn't wait for any sort of response. She kissed him as if her life depended on it. It was an interesting feeling.

_Though everything's been said_

_And I_

_I still feel you_

_Like I'm right here beside you_

_There's still no word from you_

Knowing everything would be okay. London remained stagnant for a moment. She loved the way he kissed her. It was gentle and yet so deep. It was as though he was instilling his natural caring nature in her. She'd never felt something so beautiful. Even when she was expecting him to kiss her, it surprised her. She didn't know why, but it threw her. It practically swept her away, far from all the worries and problems she had. She smiled, which he felt. As they pulled away, Cody whispered 'I love you,' and all's well that ends well. If only it _were_ the end.

**A/N: **AWWWWW how sweet. Coming up is the epilogue, so stay tuned for that! One more thing...

The following Public Service Announcement is brought to you by your friends at I'mAcErBiC Productions. : )

Your dreams, hopes, goals and ambitions are your security blanket. They get you through the day. Your imagination creates a better world for yourself and colors your life the way you want it to be. Your aspiring dreams have to be met with action to help them come true. If you're dedicated, anything can happen. Anything...

And always remember that, guys! Ciao!


	11. Daughters

-1**Chapter 10: Daughters (Epilogue)**

**A/N: **Alrighty, here is the final chapter. BZZZT! Hmm, okay. The song is 'Daughters' by John Mayer so you can only imagine what this chapter will be about.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or the song used.

**Chapter Summary: **Two years after the previous chapter. London is in the hospital. Why is that?

!#$&()+

Maddie was running. She was on edge just like everyone else. She glanced down the white halls searching frantically. She was carrying a small boy in her arms with gleaming blonde hair and greenish blue eyes who looked about a year old. He was gazing quizzically up at her as she looked around for something. She then stopped suddenly and spared him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Tyler. Am I scaring you? I'm sorry sweetie," Maddie whispered soothingly. She giggled as Tyler cooed softly with a smile. Maddie returned the smile and continued looking. She gasped slightly as she bumped into someone. But she immediately grinned as she recognized the tall blonde. She gave him a soft kiss and handed him the excited baby.

"Hey, Ty," the man said, wedging a finger into his small hand.

"Zack, where've you been?" Maddie asked, hands on her hips, but a soft expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I was on the third floor at the snack machine," Zack replied, busying himself with making goofy faces at Tyler, who was giggling.

"Heh, he's probably very confused. I bet he's wondering what's going on," Maddie said, stepping beside Zack to join in the face-making.

"Well, come over here with mommy and daddy," Zack told Tyler, as he went to sit over on the lumpy couch. Zack began to bounce Tyler on his knee, but was scolded by Maddie who said the gesture would make him sick. Zack rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_She's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

"Is she gonna be alright?" Cody asked frantically, referring to London, who was wincing on the exam table.

"She's going to be fine She'll be ready to go in a few minutes," a nearby doctor replied, decked out in pale blue scrubs and bright white gloves.

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

Cody screeched in pain as London squeezed his hand so hard, he could've swore he heard a crunch. She screamed out, glaring at Cody and he knew exactly why. It was his fault after all. He hated to see her in pain, but he smiled inside. He immediately stopped as she clutched his hand again.

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Maddie leaned her head over he knees, dropping it into her hands. Zack rubbed her back gently.

"She'll be okay," he said comfortingly.

"I know," she sighed, not sounding completely convinced. Zack chuckled softly, so that Maddie could not hear him.

"What's taking so long?" Asked Maddie to thin air, distressed. Zack gave a sympathetic half-smile which went unseen.

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left_

_Cleaning up the mess he made_

As Maddie sighed for the millionth time, she shot up off of the couch as someone finally entered the hospital waiting room.

"So?" Maddie said impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"It went well. Would you like to see her?" He explained, removing his mouth mask. Maddie nodded vigorously and began to make her way back, but the doctor stopped her.

"Well, Cody has asked for some time alone with her, so you may see her in a few minutes," he said, looking understanding. Maddie sighed, but gave a small smile.

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

He was watching her. Cody felt like if he looked away, even for a second, everything would shatter. He smiled a watery smile as he saw her.

"I love you," he whispered, taking her hand. She looked quite fragile to him.

"Hey," said a voice from behind him. It was a familiar voice that sounded exceptionally raspy at the moment. He glanced around, and tried to quickly cover up the fact that he was crying. As the onlooker appeared beside him, he glanced at her.

"You having that 'something bad will happen if I look away' feeling?" London asked, also gazing down at the small life breathing silently in the pink crib. Cody nodded, smiling.

"She's beautiful," London said thoughtfully, looking up.

"She is," Cody agreed, the fact that _he _was a _father _sinking in finally.

"We can handle this," London told him, having the same thoughts. He smiled at her, and as she wrapped her arms around his middle, his arm went around her shoulder. He pressed his lips against her temple softly, closing his eyes and reflecting.

_Boys, you can break_

_You'll find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without warmth from _

_A woman's good, good heart_

Cody sighed as the moment was interrupted. Maddie, Zack and their son had burst in unexpectedly. Maddie gasped as she approached the sleeping newborn.

"Oh my God. She's so precious," she said breathlessly. Boy, was she the type to get all mushy on you. Although, Zack agreed.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"We were thinking about Skyler. Skyler Michelle," Cody decided, London nodded in union.

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

"Well, Skyler Michelle. I just want to tell you, when your parents drive you nuts, you can call Uncle Zack and I'll beat up your dad," Zack chuckled, watching the baby stir. As her brilliant brown eyes fluttered open, their hearts stopped. Cody and London were watching with wide eyes. But the baby did not cry. She simply looked up at Cody and gave a very infantile smile. Cody felt tears well up in his eyes again. Her first smile and it had been directed at him. He couldn't have been more proud. He laughed softly as he slid his hand up under her head and picked her up slowly, her tiny fist poking through the pink bundle of blanket she was wrapped in. As he held her close to his chest, he thought he could hear her heart beating. He shrugged off the affair and instead gazed into her eyes. He couldn't believe he had a daughter.

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too _

**A/N: **I know, short. But it was still sweet! I hope I didn't make it too fluffy. Although, I am a major fan of fluff. Ah well, thanks for reading and reviewing! Ciao!


End file.
